The universe is against me
by madame-crime
Summary: Callie always feels like the universe is working against her. Every time she tried to get adopted something would interfere and now that she has finally been adopted she becomes afraid that something will ruin it. So when she starts experiencing something bad will she come forward or continue to hide it out of fear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just wanted to give a heads up. I am the kind of writer that likes to put certain characters through a lot. I also like to do lots of plot twits and cliff hangers at the end of each chapter. I also like to do a decent amount of chapters i usually do not do less then 10. I am hoping to upload a chapter or 2 every day for this one but if not I will do at least 3 chapters every week. Please feel free to comment any felling's or anything at all. Please enjoy.**

"Morning kids!" Stef and Lena both said in unison as Brandon, Jude, and the twins walked in the kitchen.

"Hi moms. What are we having for breakfast?" Asked a very hungry Jude.

"Mamma decided to make everyone pancakes, but she wouldn't let me help." Stef said as she smiled at Lena.

Mariana giggled before replying "No offense mom but that's a good thing. I really don't feel like burnt food this morning."

Of course this made everyone laugh. "what is this make fun of mom day?" Stef responded as she looked at Lena who shook her head yes while smiling. "You are lucky I love you all or you would not get away with picking on me." Steph said with a small smile.

Lena looked to her wife. "We love you to. Okay kid hurry up and finish your breakfast. you guys are walking to school today and you have to leave in ten minutes."

"Why do we have to walk today?" asked a not so happy Jesus

"Your mamma has a Doctors appointment before work and I have to pick up Mike. Speaking of which I got to get going-." Stef cut herself off when she noticed the empty seat at the table.

"Stef what's wrong?'

"Lena where's Callie?" Stef sounded worried.

Before Stef could answer Brandon spoke up " I think she's still asleep upstairs."

Looking at Mariana Stef asked " why didn't you wake her when you got up. She Got to get ready for school."

"I tried but she didn't want to be bothered" Mariana knew that Callie wasn't much of a morning person so she decided to just let Callie get up on her own when her alarm would go off.

"Okay well you kids better head out and have a nice day at school." Stef said as she staring walking towards the stairs.

"Mom it's school so of course we aren't going to have a good day."

"Mariana you don't know that now go." Said Stef as she started to turn away.

Everyone started walking out the door when Jude Stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Bud." Asked Lena who was putting on her coat.

"What about Callie?"

Lena could tell Jude was worried. "It's okay bud you head off to school we will wake up your sister."

Jude turned to walk out the door while turning to say "good luck with that."

Lena headed up the stars behind her wife. As they walked into the girls room they could hear Callie's alarm clock going off. They both looked at each other wondering why it wasn't waking their daughter up. She wasn't usually that much of a deep sleeper.

"Honey you need to wake up." Lena said in a calming voice but there still wasn't any movement. So she tried again but this time she taped Callie on the shoulder while saying "Tie to wake up" a little louder this time, but still no response from Callie.

Stef gave Lena a worried look while waking up to Callie's bed and sitting next to here . "Callie!" Yelled Stef as she shook her daughter's arm.

This time they got a response from the girl. "What!?" yelled a very jumpy Callie.

"Babe it's time to get up for school." Stef said as she stood up too grab Callie some clean clothes.

"Honey are you okay?" Lena sounded worried.

" Of course I'm fine."

Lena could tell that something was definitely wrong with her girl.

"Here are some clean clothes babe." Stef said as she handed Callie the clothes.

"what about my shower?" Callie sounded a little angry.

Stef looked at her child " I'm sorry hun but since you got up so late your goanna have to skip your shower till after school."

"Speaking of getting up late why was that?" Lena asked.

"I Just didn't hear my alarm." Callie did not like all the attention she was getting. She wanted her moms to think everything was fine even though it wasn't she wanted to get out of there before they Started worrying. " It's fine i can skip my shower. I got to go before I'm late for school." She said before standing up and grabbing her back pack and putting on her shoes and running off.

"What about your- "Stef started to say before she heard the front door close.

"I guess she didn't want clean clothes today," Lena smiled as she stood up to leave for her doctors appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the few reviews so far. As to the review that said I should change the title I would like to say thank you fir the advice but I will not be able to do this because I can not think of another title that would work for this story. As far as there being another with the same title, If you are talking another Fosters story with the same title I have not seen it. Thank you for the advise. It never hurts to say your opinion. Please enjoy.**

"Callie thanks for joining us." Callie's English teacher Mr. Timothy said as she walked in the classroom.

She could tell that she had obviously interrupted the class but she didn't really care. As she took her seat She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Brandon. "Are you okay Callie?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Brandon. Now leave me alone." She was obviously not in a good mood.

Brandon had decided to let it go till he saw her raise her hand. Once Mr. Timothy saw her hand up he called on her. " Yes Callie?"

"May I go use the restroom?"

"Callie you just got here."

"I know but I have to go." She was starting to sound a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Callie but because you were late your going to have to wait till the end of class."

"Whatever." She snapped.

"Callie please watch your attitude or I'm gonna have to send you to Lena's office."

"Fine tell my mom. It will just show you are a snitch." She snapped as she stood up and started to walk out.

Mr. Timothy was trying to hide his annoyance but more then anything he was actually a little concerned. He knew that Callie normally didn't act this way in his class. She did have a hard time her first week there but after he got her to open up and do her work she was normally a good student who was never late and never walked out of class.

"Callie I don't want to get you in trouble but I can't put up with your attitude and your interrupting-"

He got cut of by Callie's remark "Fine I will get out of your way so you can continue putting everyone to sleep. She turned back to the door to leave but before she left she turned and looked at Brandon.

Callie could tell Brandon was very worried and concerned. "I wonder what is wrong with Callie?" He thought to himself before he saw the blood on her.

Once she realized she was bleeding and saw that Brandon had also seen it, she bolted as fast as she could.

Unfortunately she had no choice but to run past Lena's office to get to the restrooms. She also didn't like the fact that her mom was also the assistant principle because that made it easier for Lena to know everything.

"Callie?" Lena whispered as she saw her daughter run by. "Can you excuse me a minute Monte?" She was in the middle of talking to her boss, Monte Porter.

Monte had also seen Callie run by and she could see the concern In Lena's face. "Of course."

Lena then took off after Callie following her into the girls restroom.

'Callie?" She asked concerned. When she received no response she quickly ran in front of her daughter. "Callie?" She asked again this time thought she took her hand and placed it on the girls shoulder.

'What mom? Am I not allowed to use the restroom."

"Callie watch your tone and of course you are I was just worried when I saw young running."

"Well know that you know I'm okay can you go so I can use the restroom?" Callie had been doing a good job at hiding the blood but once she looked up Lena had been able to see it.

"Callie your bleeding! What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to apologize for any misspellings I've done so far and the ones I'll probabaly do in the future. I am trying my best to limit errors but unfortinly it does happen but I hope you all are still able to enjoy my story.**

Callie still wasn't responding to Lena's question. "Callie what happened?" She asked again while grabbing her daughter some paper towels. "Here use these on your nose."

"Thank mamma." Lena could tell that Callie did not like the attention she was reciveing.

"Your welcome, but now you have to tell me what happened."

Callie just wanted to get out of there. She did not like it when people worried about her. She had always felt that she had to be strong for everyone especially when it came to Jude. She was use to people not worring about her, so the fact that Stef and Lena worried about her was new to her and she just wasn't use to it.

"It's no big deal momma. I mean after all it's just a bloddy nose." Callie was hoping that lena would let it go at that but unfotanlly Lena wasn't going to let it go.

"Did somebody hit you?"

Callie couldn't belive what her mamma just asked. "No! I walked into a locker okay mom? It's no big deal I'm just clumsy." Callie was hoping that Lena would accept that for an anwser.

"Okay Callie. Next time watch where you're going okay sweety?"

Callie was suprised when her mamma belived her. She really thought that Lena would know she was lying. "Okay mamma I will. Now will you go?"

Lena gave her daughter a hug and a smile before she walked out.

Callie knew she couldn't go back to Timothy's class and she couldn't go to Lena's office so she looked at the clock and relized that class would be over in ten minutes so she decided to just wait in the restroom till it was time to go back to class.

The rest of the day was just like any other normal day. She didn't see brandon again till they both got home.

The kids walked in the house and were all greated by Stef. "How was school today kids?"

"As I said this morning mom it was boring." Mariana said as he turned to go to her room to het started on her long list of homework.

Jesus however was excited he talked about how he made the wreastilng team and he was very happy that he was homework free.

Jude told his mom " My day was great. Infact Connor and his dad invited me to a caming trip on saturday." Stef smiled at that. She was happy that he had someone else close in his life. "So can I go?" He asked egerly

Stef was just about to respond when she heard a familur voice ask "Go where?"

"Well Lena Jude here was invited to go camping with connor and his dad Saturday."

"I think that's a great idea Stef. Don't you?" Lena galerd at Stef with a look that told Stef she better agree.

Stef smiled and told Jude "Of course you can."

'Thank you thank you" He said happly as he hugged both of his mom's before heading upsatirs.

"What about you Brandon?"

Brandon thought a minute before anwsering Stef. "My day wasn't too special except for what happended in English class.'

Callie gave a please don't look to Brandon.

Stef was now curious "Why is that? What happened in english class?"

"Well-." He paused before looking at Callie. "We were given a really great assighnment. that is due next week.

Callie then breathed a shigh of relife but started panicing when she relized that Lena was watchng her.

Whats the assignment Love?" Stef asked as she relized the way Callie was looking at Lena.

'Instead of having to write a poem or an essay we have to write a song. Speaking of which can I be excusssed because i really want to get started on this."

"Of course you can love." Brandon turned and headed to his room.

Callie tried to leave to but she was stopped by a famillar voice. "What about you Callie? Mr. Timothy told me you had an exciting day."

Stef was puzzled by what her wife meant. "What do you mean Lena?"

"Tim told me that Callie here gave him a little attitude before walking out of his class."

"Love is this true?" Stef wa puzzled. She knew that Mr. Timothy was Callies Faviorte teacher.

"I'm sorry I idn't mean to. Since I over slept I was late to his class and because I was late he wouldn't let me use the restroom till after class."

"Love thaat doesn't give you a reason to-"

Stef was cut off by Lena's qustion. "Why didn't you ask him to go to the nurse?"

"Mom it was no big deal I did want to bother her."

Stef wa now puzzled by what they were talking about. "If she had to go to the restroom why would she have asked to go to the restroom."

"Lena it was no big deal it was just a small nose bleed." She said as she turned and left for her room.

Lena was a little sad by the fact that Callie called her Lena instead of mom.

"Nose bleed? What is she talking about?"

"Stef, I saw her running past my offcie and I followed her to the restroom and she wouldn't talk to me. Then I saw the bloos and I questioned her about it but she didn't anwser me at first but then she told me that she walked into a locker at school."

"Okay hun, as Callie said that doesn't seem like a big deal." Stef couldn't understand why her wife was pusing it so much. "Lena if she said she ran into a locker then that's prbpbaly what happemd. You shouldn't assume the worse."

"I know your right honey, but we still need to punish her for what she did in Tim's class."

"I agree, Lena."

They headed upstairs to the girls room. "Mariana can you please give us aminute?" asked lena

"Fine kick me out of my room." Callie tried not to laugh at Mariana's remark.

"Love, Lena over reacted about the nose bleed but we are going to have to ground you for talking back to Timothy and for walking out of class." Stef said as she walked towards Callie's bed.

"Okay? How long am I grounded for?" Callie was worried that she was going to get a hevy punishment.

'Your mm and I agreed that you are goruned for the rst of this week." said Lena.

"Okay. Now can I go back to reading?"

Both moms noded as they got up and left.

 **Monday 6:30 a.m.**

It ad been a week since Lena saw Callie with the bloody nose and callie had been felling pretty good and she was finally no longer grounded.

All the kids were already awake and were at the table eating when Callie came downstairs and sat at the table.

"He love how did you sleep?" Stf asked as she handed Callie some pancakes.

"Okay I guess."

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast. Lena noticed that Callie hower=ver was not eating. Infact callie hadn't even touched her fork. She had her head in her hands the whole time.

Lena taped stef's shoulder and mouthed to her wife. "Look."

It took Stef a minute to relie what Lena was talking about. "Callie are you okay love?" Steff did not recive a response.. In fact Callie didn't move a muscle at all. "Callie Honey?" Still no respnse

Lena then got up and walked over to Callie. "Callie are you okay?" She asked as she tapped her daughter on the shoulder.

"What?" Callie was puzzled for a second. Then she remebered where she was. "Oh sorry. I'm Fine."

"Are you sure?" Stef's voice was full of worry.

"Yes I'm Sure. I better go upsatirs and get my bag because I Have to get to school eairly so I can talk to Timothy about my assignment ."

"Ok Hun." Stef still had worry in her voice.

Callie headed upstairs. Once she got in her room she pulled out a bottle of pills and she poured two in her hand.

Just as she opened her mouth to take the pills in Mariana walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said I would probably only do 2 chapters a day but since I am in a writing mood I fell like giving everyone another chapter for the day. Depending on what people have to say I might even do one more today. Thank you for the reviews so far. Please enjoy.**

"Sorry Callie I forgot my pho-" Mariana cut herself off once she saw what Callie was doing. "Callie are you taking drugs?" Mariana was shocked, she never thought that Callie would be the type of person to take drugs.

"No Mariana, you can relax it's just vitamins."

Mariana let out a sigh of relief. "Girl you had me worried."

"Do you think I would really use drugs?"

"I didn't want to believe that you would. I was just worried."

"You don't need to worry about me I'm perfectly fine." Callie said as she put the bottle of pills in her bag and took off.

While walking to school Callie thought to herself " _I'm so glad Mariana bout that and didn't push me on it. I can't let them worry about me. I have to be strong for Jude, he is finally happy and I can't do anything to ruin that."_

Callie was so deep in thought that she was startled by the feeling of someone grabbing her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She screamed as she started to walk away.

"Callie it's me Stef."

The girl stopped in mid tracks and turned around to see her mom. "Mom what are you doing here."

"I believe the better question is what are you doing here Callie?"

Callie was now very confused about what Stef was asking. "Mom remember I'm on my way to school?"

"Callie school is on the other side of town. Now answer me truthfully why are you here?"

"I'm telling the truth I was on my way to school. I think I just went the wrong way."

"Callie you have walked to school on your own many times and have never taken a wrong turn."

" I'm sorry mom I wasn't paying attention I was too busy Thinking.'

"Honey not paying attention while walking is very dangerous and don't you roll your eyes at me love."

"I didn-." Callie decided that she probably shouldn't finish that sentence. "I'm sorry Mom."

Stef shot her a smile before saying "get in the car and I'll drop you off at school."

"Yes mom." Callie saw Mike sitting in the front seat of the squad car so he had no choice but to get in the back. "Good morning Mike"

"Hey Callie how you doing?"

"I'm okay what about you Mike?"

"I'm good. So I see you got a little lost."

"I took a wrong turn is all but I still have one question?"

Before Mike could reply Stef spoke up. "What's that Callie?"

"What are you and Mike doing in this area? Were you following me?"

"Of course not Callie your Mom and I received a call in the area."

Callie was arguing with herself about if she should believe what Mike had just told her. _"Mike has never lied to me before, so maybe he's telling the truth. Stef though is usually really protective so maybe she did follow me but then again she wasn't the one to answer the question Mike was."_

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Stef's voice. " so kiddo what had you in such a deep thought that made you go the wrong way?"

" I was just busy thinking about my assignment for English."

Stef looked in the mirror at Callie to try to tell if her daughter was telling the truth. The rest of the Car ride was silent, Callie received a few glances from Stef in the mirror but no one ever said a word

 **Monday 10:00 A.M.**

Callie was heading to here next class which happened to be the class she hated the most. She didn't mind the teacher but she hate P.E. She walked through the doors to the gym regretting what she was about to endure. _"Dodgeball."_ She thought to herself

After she was finished changing in the locker room she walked out to the Gym and was greeted by Brandon.

"Hey Callie looks like we are doing your favorite thing today."

"What?" She sounded very puzzled.

"I just know that dodgeball is your favorite."

"Brandon shut up. you like dodgeball and I hate it."

"Okay Callie calm down." after Brandon finished speaking the teacher divided everyone into two groups.

Callie was on the opposite team as Brandon and everyone Except for Callie and Brandon had been eliminated.

"Okay Callie her comes my easy win." Brandon said bragging. He was surprised when he didn't get any kind of comment back but he didn't think much of it. He threw the ball at Callie who jumped out of the way in time.

"Dang." he said as he turned and grabbed another ball. This time when he threw it he hit Callie on the foot. Everyone on Brandon's team stood up and cheered for his victorious win. After receiving his applause he turned to look at his sister and gave her a smile.

"Callie?" He could tell something was wrong with her but before he could move she fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Callie!?" He yelled as he leaned down next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I thought that maybe I should probably say this once just incase. I do not own the fosters :( but I do own the ideas behind this storry.**

"Callie?!" Brandon yelled again this time he got a response for his sister.

"I'm okay Brandon." She responded as she got up.

"Callie your not okay you fainted and I think you may have hit your head so you may have a concussion."

"I'm fine!" She demanded

"Then what was that loud thud sound I heard and why did you pass out?"

"The thud wasn't from my head it was from my hand and I'm fine I just haven't eaten. I'll be fine once I eat something."

Brandon was very concerned for his sister but he didn't want to say anything to anger her so he thought maybe she should try a little humor. "Well Callie I guess it's a good thing we have lunch next." He said with a small smile.

"Oh I actually forgot that it was 5th period already."

"How could you forget? I mean after all you've had the same schedule for four months now."

"True. Well hey I'm gonna go to the locker room to change. So I'll See you at lunch."

"Okay Callie." He had thought about asking her if she was sure she was okay but he knew Callie didn't like special attention and he knew he wouldn't get the truth from her anyway so he decided it was best if he just went and got changed to.

 **Monday 11:15 P.M.**

Callie had told Brandon that she was fine. She told him that she just needed to eat something but in all honesty she wasn't okay nor was she hungry. Her hand was hurting her badly from the fall and she had a major headache but she knew that was not caused by her fall. She knew this because she had the same headache before her fall.

Callie was sitting at the lunch table by herself just pushing her food around on her plate while she was thinking to herself. _**"Why don't you just tell mom's about your headaches? No they can't know. All they will do is worry and fuss over it. Why don't you tell them how badly your hand hurts? They can't know I have to be brave for them and for Jude. He is finally happy I can't be the reason that he worries."**_

Before she could finish her thoughts she was interrupted by Brandon. "Hey sis how you doing?"

"Brandon I said I'm fine." She tried to stay calm but she hated it when everyone questioned her so much. "See Brandon all better. All I needed was to eat something." She shot him a reassuring smile hoping that he would drop it _._ _ **"What if he tells moms about the fall. I can't have him do that or they will start to worry."**_ She thought to herself before she heard Brandon speak up.

"Callie? Callie are you listening to me?" He said looking his sister over.

"I'm Sorry Brandon what did you say?"

"Moms wanted me to tell you that they needed your help moving some stuff after school."

"What why me? What about everyone else?"

"I have piano practice, Jude is studding at Conner's, Mariana has dance practice, and Jesus has wrestling practice. So we won't be home."

"Great more proof that I don't have a life. Fine but Brandon please don't tell moms about what happened in P.E. I just really don't want to make them worry.

Brandon looked at his sister puzzled to why she was so worried if they found out. Callie could tell there was a chance that he would tell so she decided to blackmail him. "Look Brandon if you tell them I will tell them that you have been helping someone make and sell fake IDs." She then stormed of.

Brandon was shocked, Callie had never been the kind of person to blackmail someone let alone him. _**"How did she even know about the IDS?"**_ He thought to himself. He was then interrupted by the bell telling him that is was time for his next class.

Monday 2:15 P.M.

The school day was finally over and Callie could not wait to get home. All she wanted to do was sleep. It took her about fifteen minute to get home, which to her felt like forever.

Once she was home she was greeted by Stef "Hey love! Why don't you go take your bag upstairs and then come help mamma and me move these old chairs."

"What chairs?"

"Didn't Brandon tell you that we needed your help moving somethings after school?" Stef gave Callie a look that told Callie she better do what she was told.

"Oh right sorry mom, I forgot." _**"How did I forget? Why can't I just go upstairs and take a nap?"**_ She thought to herself as she took her bag upstairs and then headed back down to help Stef and Lena.

"Here you go Callie." Lena handed her a chair but before Lena could turn around she saw Callie winch in pain and drop the chair. "Callie what's wrong?" Lena asked as her and Stef walked over to her.

"Oh my God Lena look at her hand!" Stef yelled.

"What?" Callie had no idea what Stef was talking about.

Lena gently grabbed Callie's hand "Its swollen and it looks really bruised."

"Love that looks very painful. What happed?" Callie could hear the worry in Stef's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am soory for any incorrect medical related things that will take place in this story. I am not a Dr. but I do try to be as accurate as possible, which would not be possible without the help of the internet or Books. I hope you enjoy.**

" Love that looks very painful. What happened?" Callie could hear the worry in Stef's voice.

Callie had no idea that her hand had gotten that bad. She just knew she was in slight pain. _**"Crap what do I do? What do I tell them? They are already worried about my hand. What will happen when they found out about what happened."**_

Callie's thoughts were inturupted by Lena's soothing voice. "Honey you need to tell us what happened."

Before Callie could think of what to tell her mom's she started spitting out lies, hoping that they would not find out the truth. "It's nothing moms, really,"

" Callie it's not nothing." Both women said in unison.

Stef then spke up in a very sterin voice. "callie you need to tell us what happened." She paused for a second think Callie would respond. After no response she yelled "Now!"

" It was an accident."

" What was." Lena was starting to sound a little impatient.

" I was in a hurry, so while I was at my locker I wasn't paying attention and because of that I accidentally slammed my hand in my locker."

" _ **Why did I just lie to them? Why can't I just tell them the truth? No Callie you can't. Do you really want them to worry about you? Do you want to seem weak? Do you want to ruin Jude's happiness?"**_

"Oh love why didn't you just tell us? Why did you feel like you had to hide it?" Callie could hear the concern in Stef's voice.

"I just didn't want to be a bother."

"Lena could not believe what she just heard her daughter say. "Callie you are not a bother. Your mom and I love you no matter what and you need to tell us when your sick or hurt."

" _ **They love me no matter what. She say's I need to tell them if I'm sick or hurt, so why don't I just tell them the truth? No Callie you can't. But I feel guilty for lying to them. Why can't I just tell the the truth? Callie they say they love you now, but will they still love you when they find out just how sick you are feeling? Do you really want to be a burden on this family? On the family that has gone out of there way to adopt you and Jude."**_

Stef could see that her daughter was in deep thought. _**"I wonder what is going on inside Callie's head. I wonder what she is thinking about."**_ Stef cut her thoughts of once she remembered about Callie's hand. "Callie love are you in any pain?" Before Callie could speak up Stef threw in " and don't lie to me."

"A little." Callie wanted to scream about just how bad her hand was hurting her but she didn't want to seem weak. She always thought that pain was a sign of weakness. She always told herself that she had to be strong for Jude, but what she didn't realize is that she had a family now. A family that always tried to tell her that they were here for her no matter what but Callie always thought that the universe was against her, that if he let herself be happy, that if she let herself believe what these women standing in front of her always told her, she believed they would take it all back at the drop of a dime.

"Lena can you please go call Doctor Scott's office and see if she has an opening today?" 

"I'm already on it Stef," She said as she pulled out her cellphone and walked back in the house.

"Mom that's not necessary. I am fine, it's no big deal."

Stef loved Callie as if she were her own. She loved her ever since she met the young girl. She even loved Callie on her first night with them, when Called her and Lena dikes. Stef knew that Callie had grown a lot since then but she wished her daughter would except help and she wished Callie would admit when she was in pain but Callie was to independent for that. "Callie, you are hurt. Your hand is badly bruised and swollen, You are not okay and you need to let mamma and I take care of you."

Just then Lena came back outside. "Good news Doctor Scott has an opening in an hour.

"That's good to hear Lena. Well come on Callie let's go."

"I'm coming to Stef."

Callie loved Lena but she knew just how much Lena worried about everyone and Callie knew that Lena was good at getting the kids to open up. She really did not want Lena to come because she didn't want to take any chances. "You can't come."

Both Lena and Stef stopped dead in their tracks. " Why can I not come?" Lena tried her best to remain calm

"You can't come because the of the chairs." _**"Please Lena except that as an answer. Please I need to shoe that I'm not weak and you make that hard to do."**_

"Oh Callie you silly girl they will be fine. The other kids can help with them later."

"What if someone decided to steal them?" Callie didn't rally think that would happen but she had to try.

"They will be fine Callie and besides everyone around here knows that Stef is a cop and I can tell you they are not brave enough to steal from a cop."

Callie knew she had to admit defeat. They all got in the car and took off heading downtown to Doctor Scott's office.

The whole card ride was silent. In fact non of them said a word till they reached the Doctor's office. Callie had told the Doctor the same story that she tol Stef and Lena. Afterwards Doctor Scott had ordered an X-Ray. Once Callie was done with her X-Ray she had to wait in a room with her mom's. About twenty minutes later Doctor Scott returned with the result.

"Well Callie, It looks like you fractured your hand. You will have to wear a splint for three weeks and you will also want to ICE it every now and then."

"What can she take for pain?"

"Well Lena that would depend on how much pain she is in."

Callie wanted to lie.. She wanted to make it seem as though she wasn't in any pain but before she could speak up she looked over to Stef and Lena. Once she saw the look on both their faces she knew she better tell the truth. "Quite a bit."

"She spoke so low hoping that they didn't hear her but once again she was unlucky. Doctor Scott looked at her before asking. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is it?"

Callie knew better then to lie. She knew her moms could tell if she lied. So she decided that just tis one time she better tell the truth. "10." This time she spoke a little louder but made sure not to look at Stef or Lena.

"Well Callie in that Case I'm going to prescribe you four weeks worth of Codeine."

Lena was confused by this. "If she only has to wear a splint for three weeks then why would she need codeine for four weeks."

"She wouldn't necessarily need it but some patients still experience some uncomfortable a week after their splint is removed. If she isn't in any pain once it removed then she wouldn't need the extra week of the medication."

Both Lena and Stef shook their heads in understanding.

"Okay Callie so you will need some rest. Also make sure to ICE it every once in a while. Also follow the instruction on the pill bottle." Doctor Scott then pulled out her prescription pad and scribbled some things on it. She then handed it to Stef. :"You will want to fill this as soon as possible."

"Will do." Stef said as she took the paper from the Doctor.

Stef had decided to take Callie home so she could rest while she went to the pharmacy to fill her daughter prescription for her. "Callie you go rest while I fo get your medicine. Do you want me to get you anything while I'm out?"

'No I'm fine. Hey mom?"

"Yeah love?"

"I love you."

"I love you to now go rest."

While Stef was gone Lena and the rest of the kids finished moving the chairs while Callie rested up in her room, or so they thought. Little did they know that she had locked herself in the bathroom with blood running down her chin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday 4:00 P.M.**

Callie had locked herself in the bathroom and time had gotten away from her all she could think about was stopping the blood.

"Hey Callie mom wanted me to come let you know that shed back with your medicine."

"Okay Mariana, can you tell her that I'll be down in a minute?"

"Can do, and Callie are you okay?"

Callie tried her best to sound normal. The last thing she wanted was for Mariana too be worried about her. Callie knew that Mariana was the worst at keeping her mouth shut. "Mariana I'm fine." She said as she opened the door. Callie knew that she was safe. She had stopped the bleeding and managed to avoid getting blood on her shirt or on the floor and since she used toilet paper she was able t flush it so there was no sign of what had happened.

 **Three Weeks later**

Callie had been able to take her splint off yesterday and her hand was now one hundred free.

 **Tuesday 6:30 A.M.**

Callie had spent most of the night tossing and turning and just not being able to sleep but once she finally had fallen asleep she was then disturbed by the sound of her alarm clock. She looked over at Mariana's bed to realized that she had already gone downstairs. Once Callie got out of bed she realized that Mariana no being there was a good thing, She barley made it to the bathroom before vomiting, She was relieved that she didn't have to deal with her hyper sister right now but she knew that once she was done in the bathroom she would have no choice but to get changed and head downstairs.

"Morning Callie." Jude said with a giant smile. He always loved seeing his sister in the morning.

"Well hey there Jude. What you eating?"

"Mamma made pancakes!' He always loved it when Lena made them. After all pancakes was his favorite.

"Morning Callie how did you sleep?" Stef asked Callie that question a lot and Callie almost always gave the same answer.

"Okay." Callie was trying not to alert anyone to the fact that she felt awful.

"Hey Judicorn can you pass me the syrup."

" Mariana really Judicorn again?" He loved the nick name his sister gave him but at the same time he found it a little annoying, but as usually they laughed at it as he handed her the syrup.

"Do you want some pancakes Callie."

"I'm not really hungry but thanks anyways mamma.

"Callie you need to eat something." Lena gave her daughter a worried look.

Callie thought about telling Lena again that she wasn't hungry but she decided to just save her breath. "Okay I'll take a pancake." She said as she picked up her plate. Lena then placed on on her daughters plate.

" ** _I wonder why Brandon is being so quiet. He hasn't said a word since Callie came downstairs"_** Stef thought to herself as she looked at her son/ "hey Brandon why so quite."

"Just thinking about something. It's nothing important. Well hey I'm gonna head to school early so I can practice in the band room. He immediately got up and left,

Lena could see the worried look on Stef's face so she quickly decided to start some conversations to keep her wife's mind off of worrying. "So kids any plains after school today?"

"I was gonna go to Connor's."

"That's my Judicorn for you." Mariana said with a laugh.

"Well what about you Miss Thing." asked Stef with a Smile.

"She has dance practice and before you ask I have wrestling practice."

Lena looked at Jesus with a smile and said " Thanks for the information Mariana."

This made everybody laugh. Well everybody except Callie.

This of course caught the attention of Stef. "What about you Callie any plans?"

"I was just going to come home and work on my book report."

Lea and Stef were both worried about there daughter. They had started to notice that she wasn't going out anymore, he only went to school then would come back home. They also noticed her lack of appetite. Before they could say anything they were interrupted buy the sudden sound of chairs moving around.

"Bye moms." Jude, Mariana, and Jesus called out before they got up and left for school

Callie was just about to stand up to leave when Stef stopped her. "Love you need to eat a little before you leave.:

Callie knew it was useless to put up a fight so she did what she was told. After about her fourth bite she started to feel sick again. She stood up and ran off heading upstairs to the bathroom that was connected to the girls bedroom.

Both Lena and Stef chased after their daughter. Once they got upstairs they saw Callie leaning over the toilet. Lena ran to her to help hold her hair back while Stef grabbed a towel. Once Callie was done Stef handed her the towel. "Here love use this to wipe down your face."

'Thanks mom."

Callie seemed calm so Stef decided to take this time to ask Callie what's wrong." She then reached up to pull aside a piece of hair that was in the girls face. "Oh god Callie your burning up. What is wrong/ You need to answer me."

" **I can't deal with this right now. Why do they always have to worry?"** Callie cut her thoughts off and decided instead of answering her mom's questions to just run off. "I'm late for school. I have to go." Se said as she ran off."

Stef wanted too chase after daughter but she was forced to stop by her wife. "Just let her go and I'll call her down to my office during first period."

Stef sighed and decided to let her wide try it her way. **_"Maybe she will have better luck."_** She thought to herself before leaving to go to work.

 **Tuesday 7:00 A.M.**

There was still fifteen minutes until school started. Callie was sitting by a tree waiting until the last possible second to head inside .

"Hey Callie." Marina yelled to her while running towards her sister and then sitting down next to Callie. "Were you sleeping?"

"What? No! Why?"

"Well you had you eyes closed."

"Yeah so what is the big deal?" Callie asked as she stood up.

'I'm sorry Callie I'm just worried about you."4

"Why? You don't need to be. I'm Fine."

Callie turned to walk away but Mariana stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. Callie then tried to bull away but when she did her bag spilled everything out. When Mariana bent down to help her sister pick up her belongings she found the bottle of pills she saw Callie taking almost a month ago and she knew it wasn't the pills she had been taking for her hand. _**"This is just Tylenol, why would Callie hide this?"**_

"Give me that!" Callie yelled as she yanked the bottle out of Mariana's hand and headed inside. She didn't want to go inside school just yet but decided it was better then being questioned by her sister.

 **Tuesday 7:14 A.M.**

Callie headed to class. As she stood in the doorway she thought to herself _**"Great first one here. I the being first."**_

 _ **Tuesday 7:20 A.M.**_

Callie was starting to feel tired and had just placed her head down when she started too hear Lena's voice. "Good morning Mr. Timothy."

"Morning Vice-Principle. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Callie." She said as she towards her daughter."

"Callie!" Yelled Mr. Timothy.

When Callie didn't respond Lena walked over to her. "Callie?" This time she got Callie's attention. 'uy office." Lena said in a stern voice.

Once they were in Lena's office Callie took a seat across from Lena's desk.

"Really Callie sleeping in class." She said as she sat down. "Callie what is wrong with you?" Lena could see tears starting to form in the girl's eyes., which broke Lena's heart.

" _**I don't know how much longer I can stay strong. I don't want to seem weak but right now I feel weak."**_ "Mom I-" She cut her self off as she grabbed her head and stood up.

"Callie what's wrong?" Lena asked as she ran to her daughter. "Callie answer me!" Stef took her hand to pull up her daughters head and that's when she saw the blood.

Before Lena could say anything else Callie grabbed her head and before she passed out she yelled "Mom it hurts!"

Monte walked in to see Lena on the ground with Callie. "Lena what's wrong?"

"Monte Call 9-1-1! Now!."

 **A/N: If anyone is still reading this I just wanted to let you know that you will find out what is wrong with Callie in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again I am not a Doctor so I am sorry for any incorrect medical related things.**

Lena had been in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. She just kept seeing the image of Callie bleeding and falling to the ground. She hated seeing any of her kids in pain. She just kept playing the phone call she had to make to Stef over and over again in her head.

 _ **Lena's Flashback**_

"Hey mamma, what's up?"

Lena loved it when her wife answered the phone the way she did but this time it broke her heart because she knew what she was about to tell Stef would shatter their world. "Honey I have some bad news." she paused before continuing. " I'm at the hospital."

Stef interrupted her wife before he was able to tell her what happened. "What happened Lena? Are you okay? How bad is it?"

"Stef I'm fine. It's not me." She paused again this tie because she couldn't figure out how to tell her wife that it was their daughter that was in the hospital.

"Lena? Lena are you still there?"

"Stef it's Callie. She's.. She's in the hospital. Babe it's not good." Lena tried her best not to break down in tears.

"Lena I'm on my way. I will be there in ten minutes."

 **10 Minutes later**

Stef got to the hospital in the amount of time she said she would and once Lena saw Stef she broke down crying.

Seeing her wife cry broke Stef's heart. Stef ran to Lena pulled her into a hug. "Lena what happened?"

"I went to pull her out of class just like we had talked about and she was sleeping in class but once I got her up we went to my office and I said really Callie sleeping in class. Then I asked her what was wrong with her and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. She started to say something but she cut herself off and grabbed her head with both hands and then stood up. Then I saw so much blood coming from her."

"Oh love." Stef said in a comforting voice as she hugged her wife tighter.

"Stef?"

"What is it love?"

"It broke my heart when she yelled mom it hurts. The she fell to the ground."

Stef was still holding her wife. She tried to be strong for Lena but she couldn't help it when a tear ran down her cheek. "Lena do you know what is wrong with her?"

"No the Doctor hasn't said anything." They both hated not knowing. Not knowing if their daughter was okay. Not knowing what was wrong with her.

"Adams Foster?" They heard a female doctor yell.

Both women spoke at the same time. "That's us."

"Follow me right this way please." The women did what they were told. They followed the young doctor for what seemed like forever. When the Doctor suddenly stopped walking so did they.

Stef looked over and saw that the doctor had stopped in front of Callie's room. "Doctor?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Doctor Summers."

Stef could tell that Lena really wanted to know what was wrong with their daughter and to be honest so did Stef, so she thought it was best to just jump in. "What is wrong with our daughter? Will she be okay."

"Mrs Foster."

Stef cut her off "Please call me Stef."

'"Okay, Stef I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Before the doctor could finish speaking Lena reached her hand out in search for her wife's hand and Stef did the same. "I'm afraid your daughter has Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia."

Lena could not help but let out a sob and hug her wife.

"While holding Lena Stef asked the doctor "Does Callie know yet?"

"No I didn't say anything in case you wanted to be the one to tell her."

Lena was unable to speak, so she felt it was best if she just let Stef talk with the Doctor. Lena always knew that Stef was so much stronger then her.

"Can we go in and see her now?"

"Stef I think she would love that."

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" This was the first time Lena had spoken since telling Stef what had happened in her office.

"I'm fine mamma. When can I go home?"

Stef waited to see if Lena was going to to say anything before she spoke up. "Love your not okay. You don't need to be strong for us we know you are sick."

'Mom I am fine I just want to go home."

"Callie why didn't you tell me or Lena that you weren't feeling well?"

"I just need to eat more is all."

Stef could not believe how much denial Callie was in. She didn't know how else to say it so she just blurted it out. "Callie your not fine, you have Leukemia."

"What happens next?" Stef could see the worry in Callie's face.

"The Doctor will be here a little later to explain to us what has to be done."

Callie waited a minute before speaking. "That's not what I mean."

Lena was completely puzzled by what her daughter was talking about. "What do you mean love?"

"I understand if you don't want me anymore." Callie tried to keep from crying as she looked too bot of her moms.

This time Lena didn't even give Stef a chance to speak. "Of course your mom and I want you."

"You say that now but once you realize how much of a burden I will be you will see that your better off without me and so is Jude."

"Callie love don't say that. You are our daughter and we love you no matter what." Stef said as she hugged her daughter.

"Callie Stef and I both love you and we are better off with you in our lives and so is Jude. Please Callie for once in your life please let us take care of you. Let us be your family."

"I love you both. Now come here and give he a hug will you?"

Both women laughed and did as their daughter asked.

"When can I see Jude?"

 **A/N: So what do you think will happen? Better yet what do you guys want to happen/ If you got any ideas just drop them in the review section and I will see what I can do. Also once this story is over I'm hoping to try to do a POV story so if anyone has any ideas just let me know and if not I have a few ideas. I just want to see what you all want.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Because we caught this early enough you have very good odds of beating this Callie. Since we caught it early you should only need three months of radiation treatment."

Stef could tell that Callie wasn't completely listening to the doctor so she decided to ask questions for her daughter. "What does radiation treatment entail r=exactly?"

"Well Stef for the next three months Callie will need treatment once a day everyday and that usually lasts no longer then an hour and a half a day. The radiation will be given in the arm just like an IV."

"Will she be in any pain during the treatment?"

"Well Lena to be honest every case is different. In some cases there is no pain during the treatment but shortly after they may feel weak or tired or may feel sick Also they may not want any food or be able to keep anything down but it is important to still try to eat something. In some rare cases a patient may experience little to no side effects."

"When does she need to start treatment?"

"Stef I think it's best if he start it tomorrow. Since we caught it early we don't want to take any

chances ."

Lena could start to see the worry in Callie's face so she grabbed her daughter's hand to try to comfort the young girl. "Doctor will she be able to come home?"

"Well usually it's best if the patient stayed her inn the hospital until they completely finish radiation therapy."

Stef could tel that her daughter did not want to stay in the hospital for three months. "doctor would it be possible for her to stay home if one of us brought her here everyday?"

Before the doctor answered he looked at Callie and could see that it was best for her to aloud to stay at home. "As long as one of you are able to bring her I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Doctor? Would I be able to go to school?" Both Stef and Lena were surprised by what their daughter just asked, usually Callie loved any chance to miss school.

"Well I suppose you could, but you have to be careful."

"Careful of what?"

"Well Lena she would have to be careful not to be around sick people and she would need to wear something like a surgical mask just too be safe because her immune system is weaker then normal right now."

"Thank you Doctor." The Doctor nodded to Lena before leaving.

 **30 minutes later**

Lena had just come back to the hospital after picking up the kids.

"Callie!" Jude yelled as he ran to his sister pulling her into a big hug.

"How was your day Jude?"

"It was okay but Callie don't worry about my day."

Callie knew that Jude was worried about her and she knew that he wouldn't want to tell her bout his day. Not while she was sick. "Jude I'm okay.. You can tell me about your day." Jude sat with his sister in total silence.

"My day was great/ We learned a new dance today that I think you would love."

"That's good to hear Miss Thing."

"Callie! Only mom calls me that."

"Stef couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah Callie that's my thing."

"How was your day Jesus?"

" Honestly Callie, It was kind of boring."

"Isn't that how everyday at school is?"

"You got me there but Callie you may not want to say that in front of mamma."

Everyone turned and busted up laughing when they saw the look on Lena's face but the laughter was soon interrupted by Brandon.

"I should have told mom's what happened to you in P.E. If I would have told them then maybe you wouldn't have gotten so sick."

"Brandon what are you talking about?" Stef had her cop voice on.

"Shit!"

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster! Watch your Language."

"Sorry mamma." Callie shot Lena a half smile.

"Brandon what are you talking about?" Stef asked again.

"Callie didn't hurt her hand by shutting it in her locker... She passed out during P.E. And hit it on the ground when she fell."

"Why didn't you tell me or mama?"

"She told me that she passed out because she hadn't eaten."

"Oh Love, please kids from now on if you see anything happen or think something is wrong with someone in this family please tell me or mamma. No more secrets Lovelies."

"Hey Brandon why don't you tell them the real reason you didn't say anything?"

When Brandon didn't speak up Stef did instead. "Callie what are you talking about?"

"The real reason Brandon didn't say anything was because I told him that if he did I would tell About him selling Fake IDS."

Before Stef or Lena could Say anything Mariana spoke up. "Callie has been taking pills for a couple months and she has been throwing up and not eating.. She has been throwing her food in the trash."

"Callie what pills is she talking about."

Callie rolled her eyes before speaking. "It was just Tylenol. Geze Mariana why are you telling them?"

"Because I feel guilty.. Maybe if I had told sooner then maybe you wouldn't have gotten so sick."

Lena could tell s=Stef was about to blow up so decided to cut her wife off before she coud say anything. "Okay everyone this is nobody's fault but from now on you come to us if you think something I up with your brothers or sister." They all shock there heads in agreement.

 **2 Months later.**

Callie had gone to school for the first month of her treatments but shortly into the second month she could barley stay awake in class so everyone decided that he should just stay home, which she actually enjoyed the silence. She loved being able to watch all the tv she wanted without having to share it. The only thing that she didn't enjoy was all the make up work she had to do but on the plus side she got most of the day without being watched like a hawk but of course she did get called every couple hours from both of her mom's

 **1 Mouth Later**

Callie only had one more week of therapy left. She could not wait for it to be over she was tired of always feeling like she was going to vomit.

" _ **One more week till I find out. One more week of worry. One more week of fear. One more week until I know if the treatment worked."**_

Here thoughts were cut off by her cellphone ringing. She picked it up to look at the caller ID. _**"I should have known that it was mamma."**_

"Hey mamma! What's up?"

"You sound like your in a good mood Callie. What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking. Anyway what did you need?"

"I was just checking in to see how my daughter was doing."

" _ **I should have know."**_

"I'm going to give you the same answer I gave you the last time you called. I am fine."

"Im sorry Callie. I just worry about you."

"I know mamma but I'm fine. "Can I go now?"

"Yes Callie."

"Hey Mamma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I love You."

"I love you to." Lena then hung up the phone as did Callie.

 **1 Week later**

The whole Adams Foster family was waiting in the Doctor's office for Callie's test results.

"Well Callie I have your results here." Doctor Summers said before taking a seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To the reviewer that said Great! But that's chemo rules not radiation, I already said that I am not a Doctor so I am sorry for any incorrect medical related things. I appreciate the review but I just wanted to say that one more time just as a reminder. To the reviewer that said they would like to see moms taking care of Callie during treatment, that will happen via flashbacks. Again thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

 **P.S. One last time I am not a Doctor nor do I pretend to be one. ENJOY.**

* * *

From the moment the Doctor came in with the results Callie could not bring herself to listen. _**"What if the radiation didn't work? What if I have to go through that again, or what if I have to go through something worse?"**_

 **Flashback:**

Callie had gone through her first week of treatment and she was feeling worse then befre the treatments were started.

 **Wednesday 6:00 A.M.**

Everyone still had thirty minutes till they had to wake up. Thirty minutes till Lena had to be up for work, thirty minutes until the kids had to be up for school. The only one that didn't have to go anywhere was Stef. Since she had the day off she was going to spend it cleaning and doing things like the laundry.

Everybody was fast asleep except for the eldest daughter who was in the bathroom leaning over the toilet Callie tried to be as quiet as she could but she should have know that with a cop as a mom there would be no way to not wake her.

Stef was fast asleep wrapped in her wife's arms when she heard someone getting sick in the bathroom. _**"Callie."**_ She said to herself. She didn't even have to investigate who it was that she could hear. She decided to get up to check in on Callie.

Stef tried her best not to wake Lena while getting up. "What is it honey?" Lena asked half asleep.

"I hear Callie in the bathroom and I think shes sick." Stef paused before continuing "Go back to sleep love, I'll take care of her."

'No Stef I'm coming to. Callie needs to know that we are both here for her."

Stef decided to just nod in agreement. She knew better then to argue with Lena when she was in mama mode.

Both women headed to the bathroom to comfort their daughter. They both stopped at the door and Lena looked at Stef to see what she was going to do next/ Stef reached her hand up and used it to knock on the door. "Callie Love it's moms. Can we come in?"

Callie wanted to respond but she could feel herself getting sick again. Stef took that sound as she better come in. Once the door was open and Lena saw just how sad her daughter looked, she couldn't help but run up to her and take a seat next to her. She reached her hand out to hold Callie's hair out of the way. "It's okay love I have you. Your okay sweetie." Lena said in a comforting soothing voice.

Stef decided since Lena was with Callie that she should go and grab a towel for the girl. When Stef came back she saw Callie sitting against the bathtub crying in Lena's arms but the moment Callie saw Stef she pushed Lena away and tried to push the tears back. _**  
**_

" _ **Why is she trying to be brave for me?"**_ Stef thought to herself as she bent down and handed her daughter the towel. "Here love. Callie it's okay to cry. You don't need to be brave for me. If you feel you need to cry then that's okay."

"I don't want you to thank I'm weak. I want you to think I'm strong like you." Callie had the most innocent look that Stef had ever seen in the young girl.

"Callie I don't think your weak. I cry sometime too and that doesn't make me week."

"Yeah right mom, I've never seen you cry. Please don't lie."

"Callie I'm not lying. I cry to. Don't I Lena?"

"Yes Callie both you mom and I cry to sometimes and that does not make me or Stef weak."

"Are you sure?"

In unison both women responded with a big strong "Yes, Love."

Callie then smiled to both moms. "Can we get up now? I'm kind of tired of being on the floor."

Both women helped Callie up. Stef looked at her watch and saw that it was **6:25**. "Lena the kids will be getting up in a few minutes."

"Stef I forgot about school."

They both looked at Callie and she could they they were about to ask if she wanted to stay home today but before either of them could asked he responded with a stern "I'm going."

 **7:45 A.M.**

Lena had just finished a meeting with Monte and decided to go to Mr. Timothy's class to check in n Callie.

"Good morning assistant Principle. How mat I help you?"

'Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to check in on Callie." Everybody in the classroom then turned to Callie. Once Lena saw that her daughter was asleep she let out a small sigh. "Mr. Timothy is it okay if I just pull her out of class?"

"Sure thing." he said while nodding.

Lena knew Callie would want to stay at school but she could tell that Callie was to tired for it.

'Callie sweetie you need to wake up." Lena lightly shook her daughter's shoulder.

"What mama?"

"Callie I need you to come with me." Lena could tell that Callie was too tired to say anything so she helped her daughter up. "Follow me to my office."

Callie tried to do what she was told but she was to tired. Lena was surprised by what Callie said next "Mama help."

Lena could tell the girl was struggling to walk so she did as her daughter said. Once they were in Lena' office, Lena helped Callie on to the couch. Lena then pulled out her phone.

'Hey Stef."

"Hey Love. What can I do for you?'

"Well Stef I was wanting to know if you could come get Callie?"

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. She just really tired."

"Let me guess, she was asleep in class?"

"Unfortunately she was and Stef remember you can not punish her for it."

"Yes mama I know. I'm on my way."

 **Present**

Callie was so deep in memory lane that she forgot where he even was or what was going on. All she knew was that both of her mom's had a great big smile on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the late update. I got a little distracted LOL, but I'm back now and I am going to make sure I'm not so late again. Also just a heads up this chapter will have a lot of flashbacks, some that you will recognize from the show and some that have been made up by me. I will make sure it's easy to tell what is a flashback and what is in the present. In this chapter there will be a flashback to the time Callie ran away but in my story that happens after she finds out that Donald is not her dad. Oh and I actually might make the next couple chapters have a pretty good amount of flashbacks. Once again thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites and please remember if you have time to drop a review because I love hearing your ideas and suggestions.**

Callie was so deep in memory lane that she forgot where he even was or what was going on. All she knew was that both of her mom's had a great big smile on their faces. It took Callie a minute to realize that it wasn't a happy smile. It was nothing more then a reassuring smile. It was the kind of smile that Stef and Lena gave when ever they received bad news and just wanted to reassure everyone that everything will be okay. Callie knew that smile all to well, here mom's had given it to her several times before she was adopted and several times after she was finally adopted.

 _ **Flashback**_

Callie had been with the fosters for six months and all of the Fosters had grown fond of the Jacobs kids. Stef and Lena had told the family that they were planning on adopting both Callie and Jude. Callie had finally felt like she had finally found her forever home. She always told herself not to allow herself to be happy. Callie felt as though if she were to allow herself to become happy that the downfall would be so much worse, but when she heard that somebody actually wanted her. That someone loved her and wanted to be her family, she could not help but to give into this happiness.

She knew she shouldn't have given in but she wanted nothing more then to finally feel like she belonged. So when Brandon and Callie had kissed and Jude saw it and told Callie she fell harder then she had ever had. She didn't care what other people thought about her. Nor did she care what they said about her but from the moment that Jude had told her she ruins everything for him that broke her heart. She wanted to run. She wanted to make it easier for Jude but then she saw how happy Lena and Stef were. She saw how much they wanted her and Jude and she thought that if she did run they wouldn't take him. Even though every bone inn her body said run she decided to stay.

Everything was fine until the day in the court room where she was told that she could not be adopted. All Stef and Lena needed to adopt the Jacob siblings was Donald's signature to terminate his parental rights. Donald did as he asked, he didn't even put up a fight. Everything was fine, Callie was finally going to be adopted. That was until their lawyer told them that Donald was in fact not Callie's father. Some guy named Robert Quinn was. She felt as though her whole world was coming down crashing on her. She turned to see the reassuring smile on Stef and Lena's faces.

She had told Jude that she was fine. That everything would work out. Callie told Jude that she wanted him to go ahead and be a Foster. She was far from fine she felt like the Universe was against her again, so she diced later that night run. Run as far as she could.

 **Present**

"Hey Callie girl are you okay?" Stef asked as she looked in the mirror to the backseat.

When Callie did not respond Lena decided maybe she should try.

"Hey sweetie. What you thinking about?" Lena had no luck either.

Stef looked to her wife and Lena resounded by shaking her head up and down. Lena could always tell what Stef was thinking and she agreed that maybe Callie just needed some time to her self.

Thirty minutes later they where finally back home. The car ride was practically silent. The only thing that made a noise in the car was the radio.

"Callie!" Jude yelled when she walked in the door. Everyone was surprised when Callie didn't say anything to Jude. "Callie are you okay?" He asked as he gave his sister a big bear hug. There was still no response from his older sister.

"Hey Jude love, would you like to help mama make dinner?" Stef wanted to keep Jude distracted so his sister could have some time to herself.

Lena could tell what Stef was trying to do. "How about it little man wanna help me?"

"I'd love to mama."

Once they were out of the room Callie started to head up to here room but was stopped by Stef. "Hey love are you okay?"

Callie didn't say anything. Instead she just shook her head yes and then took off to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Callie had been in her room ever since she got back home from the doctor's office. She hadn't said a word to anyone since she early in the morning. Mariana had come in the room a few times and each and every time she tried to say something to Callie and every time Callie just rolled over and looked at the wall.

It was now dinner time and Callie still hadn't come downstairs. "Brandon love can you go get Callie please." Stef asked.

"Sure thing mom." Brandon said as h turned away and headed towards the stairs. He stopped in front of the girls room and knocked before entering. "Hey Callie mom sent me up here to get you for dinner.

Callie wanted to pretend that she didn't hear him. She wanted to just stay in bed but she knew that if she did not show up downstairs then Stef or Lena would come up and drag her downstairs. She got up without saying a word and headed downstairs to the kitchen followed by Brandon.

"There is my Callie girl." Lena said as Callie took her seat.

Stef placed a plate filled with food down in front of her daughter. "How you feeling bug?" Callie didn't say a word she just pushed her food around on the plate.

Callie watched as the rest of the family ate their food and talked about their day. All Callie could think about was the day she found out what Sophia had done.

 **Flashback**

"It's not to late Callie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Robert didn't sign the abandonment papers. Well he did but I took them out of the mail and I ripped them up. So its not to late you can still be with your family."

"The fosters are my family! Sophia you will never be my family. You have ruined everything for me." Callie said before running off. She later told Robert what Sophia had done.

"I'm sorry that Sophia did that but I'm afraid that I can't sign the papers again."

"Robert what are you talking about?"

"It was hard enough to sign them the first time and I am sorry I can't do it again. I am your father and I want you with me."

"You may be my birth father Robert, but you will never be my family and I will never live with you. I hate you!."

 **Flashback**

Callie was pulled out of her train of thoughts by Stef's voice. "Callie love you need to eat something."

Callie still hadn't said a word or taken a bite and Jude was starting to worry. "Callie are you okay?" His voice sounded so quiet and caring but even he did not receive a response from his sister.

"Callie I am not going to tell you again. You need to eat." Stef's tone frightened everyone except for Callie she still did not budge.

"I've got this." Lena mouthed to Stef as she stood up and walked towards her daughter.

Lena bent down next to Callie before saying. "Love you need to eat something." When Lena received no response from the girl, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touche me!" Callie yelled as she stood up and threw her plate against the wall, followed by running to her room.

Everyone was frozen in place. Callie's reaction to Lena touching her frightened Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana. Jude, Stef and Lena were not frightened instead they were more concerned about Callie then ever.

Stef was the one to break the silence. "B can you do the dishes?'

""Of course I can mom."

"I'll dry." Said Jesus

"I'll put them away." Mariana said as she stood up.

"Jude you should get started on your homework." Lena said as she handed him his backpack.

"What about Callie?"

Lena could tell that Jude was really concerned about Callie. She wished she could tell him that everything would be fine that nothing else would happen but she didn't want to make any promises that she couldn't keep. "Mom and I will go talk to her.. Don't worry little man. Now go get started on your homework."

Stef and Lena had made it up the stairs and where outside Callie's room. Stef was the one to knock on the door. "Callie love talk to us." When she received no response she tried to open the door only to realize it was locked. "Callie open the door." She said as she knocked on the door again.

Callie still did not respond. Both Lena and Stef were now beyond worried. Stef was just about to go to her room to get the key to the door when thy heard aloud sound followed by another loud sound then glass shattering.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I may end this story soon unless you guys want me to continue more with it. Please Just let me know either way.**

After what Stef and Lena heard coming from the girls room they both decided to forget about the keys. "Kick it down!" Lena yelled to Stef. Stef did what she was told. The saw a whole in the wall where they assumed Callie had punched and they saw a broken mirror on the wall but they did not see Callie.

Lena finally decided to check the closet and when she opened the door she saw Callie curled up in a ball on the floor. "Stef come here!" Lena yelled to her wife.

"Love what's wrong?" Stef asked as she sat down next to Callie.

" _ **What's wrong? Are you kidding m? Did she really just ask me what is wrong?"**_ Callie thought to her self.

 **Flashback**

The Doctor had jut waled into the office the first thing she said was "Callie I have your test results here and I'm afraid it's not good news."

"What is is?" Lena asked as she squeezed Stef's hand.

"I'm afraid that Callie's treatments were not successful." She said with a very apologetic look on her face.

"So what does this mean? What happens next?" Stef asked as she squeezed Lena's hand

"I'm afraid that Callie will need a bone marrow transplant." The Doctor paused before continuing. "I'm afraid that if Callie does not receive a transplant withing the next year she will die."

 **Present**

There Callie was still on the floor of her closet with her moms next to her. She still was not speaking all she wanted was to drift away.

"Callie talk to us." Lena tried.

Lena and Stef were both shocked by Callie's sudden movement's. Callie stood up and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

In less the a minute Callie came back out and laid down on her bed. "Callie you need to talk to us." Stef said in her cop voice.

This time Callie finally spoke. "Leave me alone. .. Sleep.." She said as she rolled over.

"Stef lets just let her sleep we will talk to her in the morning." Lena said as she pulled her wife away from Callie.

The next morning Stef and Lena knocked on the door to the girls room. "Come in!" They heard Mariana yell.

"Hey Miss Thing can you please give your mamma and me a minute alone with Callie?"

"Sure thing moms, but good luck at waking her up." She said as she left.

"Callie its time to get up." Lena said as she and Stef sat down on Callie's bed.

There was still no response so Lena tried. "Callie please wake up." She said as she rolled her daughter onto her back. "Stef something is wrong with Callie, She's so pale and cold!" Lena yelled/.

Stef wanted to try to wake Callie one more time but when she still didn't receive a respond she yelled to Lena "Call 9-1-1!"

 **A/N: Don. Don. Don. Don, what will happen next? LOL. Anyway don't forget to let me know if you want me to continue it otherwise I will probably end it in the next chapter or two.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. It would seem that you guys like this story and would like to see it continue so what I am going to do is aim for at least 7 more chapters and on the 7th chapter I will again ask if you guys want me to still continue it or wrap it up. Now as far as this chapter goes I am not a Doctor nor do I pretend to be one so I am sorry for any incorrect medical related things also this chapter contains talk about rape and self harm and as always please drop a review because without your reviews I am nothing and neither is this story**

"What is taking the Doctors so long? It's been over an hour." 

"Calm down love. Lena look at me ." Stef said as she used her finger to lift her wife's chin up to make her look at her in her eyes. "Lena love I understand that you are worried for our daughter. I am to but we need to stay strong now more then ever. Callie is a fighter she will fight for us and if not for us then she will fight for Jude."

Just as Stef finished speaking a female Doctor walked into the waiting room. "Adams Foster? He asked.

"We are Callie's moms." Stef said as she and Lena walked over to the Doctor.

"Hi I am Doctor Williams. I am the Doctor working on your daughters case."

"What is wrong with her?" Lena asked as a tear ran down her face.

"She appears to have overdosed on Codeine. We did get it all out of her system but she will be tired and she may feel weak for the next few days but she should be fine."

"Can we see her?" Lena asked as she grabbed her wife's hand to try to comfort her.

"Yeah right this way." He said before leading Stef and Lena to Callie's room.

Once they arrived to Callie's room both women took a seat on opposite sides of their daughter. An hour later Callie finally woke up. "Oh good your awake love." Stef said as she kissed Callie on the forehead.

Callie looked at Stef then to Lena before asking "Where am I?"

"Sweetie your in the hospital." Lena said as she squeezed Callie's hand.

Lena was shocked by what Stef said next.

"Callie were you trying to kill yourself?" 

"What?" Callie was shocked by what she was just asked.

"Your Doctor told Lena and I that you overdosed on Codeine."

"I Just wanted to sleep for a little while and I still had some medicine left over from when I hurt my hand and I remembered how easy it was for me to fall asleep when I had to take it. I promise I just wanted to sleep. I did not try to kill myself this time."

"What do you mean this time?" Lena asked as another tear fell.

 **Flashback**

Callie and Jude had just been moved to a new foster home. Callie and Jude had only been there for an hour when Callie started thinking to herself.

" _ **The Olmstead's have such a nice big house. It's a hundred times more clean then any of the other foster homes we have been in. The Olmstead's are so nice and so is their son Liam. Maybe this time will be different maybe this time Jude and I can finally be happy."**_

Callie had finally given in and let herself be happy. She was glad to see that Jude was smiling more then he had in the past five years. She thought that they had finally found a happy place. A place where they could finally not worry about going hungry or being beaten. But one day it all changed.

One day Liam talked his mom into taking Jude to the movies while his father was at work. His mom thought that was such a good idea. While they were gone Callie was up in her room doing homework. At first she didn't hear Liam come in but before she knew it he was on top of her. "Liam get of of me!" She yelled. Liam smiled at this before pinning her arms down with one hand and taking is shirt off with the other. "I know you want this Callie. I've seen you watching me." He then ripped her shirt off and started kissing her neck. "Stop!" Callie yelled. Liam did not stop instead he took off his pants and then he took off Callie's. "Please no! Stop! Please don't!" She yelled and before she knew it she could feel him inside her. Callie couldn't help but to keep her eyes close and dream that she was anywhere else.

Once Liam was done he got of laughing while getting dressed. "You sweetie were a damn good time." He said before leaving.

Callie pulled out some clean clothes while she cried. As she got dressed she saw herself in the mirror and just broke down. She fell to the floor and just rolled herself into a ball and just kept crying. Before she knew it she could hear Jude's voice "Callie what's wrong?"

"It's nothing buddy." Callie could tell by the look on Jude's face that he did not believe her. "really Jude it's nothing. I just had a bad day was all."

"Callie please don't do this." He pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Ruin this for us. These people are nice. They make sure we are fed and they never raise a hand to use. Please don't ruin this." he said before leaving the room.

" _ **Maybe if I were gone maybe Jude could finally be happy. Maybe he would finally get the family he deserves. Jude would be better of without me."**_ She thought before she went into the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom she found one of Liam's pocket knives and before she knew it she was bleeding from her wrists. As she sat on the floor all she could think about was how happy Jude would be without her. Before Callie knew it Mrs. Olmstead walked into the bathroom to see Callie on the floor. "God damn it Callie!" She yelled before getting the first aid kit. "Callie your lucky this cut isn't too deep." Mrs. Olmstead said as she finished wrapping up the cut.

The next day Mrs. Olmstead told Callie and Jude to get in the car. She then took the to Bill's place. Once she arrived she knocked on the door. "Mrs. Olmstead what can I do for you?' Bill was confused about why this woman was standing on his porch.

"I'm sorry Bill I can't handle these kids. I'm done." She said before she turned and awalked back to the car and drove off.

 **Present**

"I didn't mean this time. I just meant I didn't try to kill myself."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Also if you like this story and haven't done it yet be sure to check out my other story I am working on titled Twisted Love and as always please enjoy and if you have anything you would like to see in this story let me know. Now on with the story shall we...**

* * *

"I didn't mean this time. I just meant I didn't try to kill myself." just kept repeating in Lena's and Stef's minds even days after Callie was released from the hospital.

"Callie we need to talk." Stef said as she and Lena sat down on Callie's bed.

"What is it moms." Callie always believed that when someone said they needed to talk it would just be bad news but she knew that with Stef and Lena things were always different so she didn't know what to expect.

"Your mama and I are worried about you."

"Why? When you know I'm just going to die anyway." Stef and Lena were shocked by what they just heard.

Lena spoke before Stef even had the chance. "Sweetie please don't say that."

"Why mama. I know it's the truth."

"We will find you a donor in time. You just have to not give up." Lena said as she hugged Callie but she quickly pushed Lena away.

"Look moms I have faced the fact that I will die Why can't you just except that?"

"Callie love we can't except that because we love you. Everyone in this family loves you. We all love you so much that all of us have decided to get tested to see if one of us is a match. So please don't give up." Stef said as a tear ran down the side of her face.

"Why shouldn't I give up? I am not lucky enough for any of you to be a match. In fact I am the unluckiest person I know.

 **Flashback**

Three months ago Callie and Jude lost their mother and they were now with a nice family. Until one day it all changed. Callie had been fighting with her foster mother all day and finally the foster mother decided to give Callie a break. Samantha, Callie and Jude's foster mother felt very bad for both kids. She tried not to take it so hard when Callie would try to start fights with her. Usually Samantha would leave the house for an hour to give Callie some space. During the hour she was gone Samantha would go to the store and grab Callie a doughnut but this time she did not return. While she was at the store a guy in a mask came in and robbed the store. While he was on his way out of of the male hostages tried to take down the gunman and during the struggle the gun went off and Samanth had been in the path of the bullet.

Callie heard the cops tell her foster father that his wife had been shot and Callie felt that it was all her fault. _**"If I hadn't been fighting with her she never would have been at the store. She would still be alive just like my mom. It's all my fault."**_ Callie was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her foster father heading to the kitchen. He went straight for the beer.

It had been four months with the consistent smell of beer. Jack the foster father spent everyday just drinking his life away. He had quit his job the day after Samantha died. Callie and Jude barely ever got to eat because the only money Jack got was from the checks he received from fostering Jude and Callie and he always used that money on bear.

On day Callie could tell Jude was hungry so she decided to sneak some crackers from the kitchen. She looked in the living room to see that Jack was passed out drunk. So she quickly made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a small roll of crackers and quickly ran up stairs t Jude. "Here Jude eat these." she said as she handed her brother the crackers.

"but Callie what about jack? Won't he be mad?"

"It's okay Jude. Don't worry just eat." Jude did as he was told.

A minute later they both were frozen in fear by the voice that came from downstairs. "Callie!" Jack yelled.

Callie knew she needed to protect Jude. "Jude stay here buddy." She said as she started to leave but was stopped by Jude. "It's okay buddy. "I'll be fine don't worry." She then quickly ran down the stairs.

She stood there in front of jack. Not saying a word. "Who the hell took some of my crackers!" Jack yelled but Callie did not respond. "Was it your retarded brother?"

"Do not call him that and it was me. I took the crackers because I was hungry."

"You ungrateful little bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her. "Here I give you a place to live and you steal from me. You fucking little bitch!" He then slapped her again.

"I am sorry jack. I was just hungry." Callie tried to hold back her tears.

"i don't care. You eat when you say I can."

 **Present**

"Oh my Callie girl if you only knew how lucky you really are. You will survive. I promise you that." Stef said as he kissed Callie on the forehead.

"How can you be so sure?" Callie wanted to cry but she didn't want to break down in front of others.

"Callie you belong in this world. You are not disposable or replaceable and you are meant to do great hings in this world. You just have to tart believing that." Stef paused a second before continuing. "You have such a big family that cares about you and loves you and each and every person in this family, even the ones that you have never met are going to get tested and I guarantee you there will be at least one match. You just have to believe okay love?" Stef said as she held back a tear.

"Okay and moms?"

"yes love?" Stef and Lena said in unison.

"I love you." Callie said as she hugged them both.

"I love you to." Lena said.

"As do I love."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey guys I'm sorry for the late update things got a little busy but I'm here now and please enjoy oh and I have decided to start writing in POV because I feel like it might make the story better but if you guys want me to switch back from POV just let me know. This chapter will be a little shorter because I am using it as a test run for the POV.**

 **Stef's POV**

"Lena I am really worried about Callie. It's been a moth and so far not one single has been found." "I know Stef but we just have to keep beveling that one will be found soon." Lena said as she pulled me into a hug, "Lena?" "Yes Hun?""What if we asked the Quinn's to get tested? I mean non of us were a match but they might be since they-" I was cut off by Lena before I could finish my sentence. "since they are her biological family?" I always loved that Lena can always tell what I am thinking. "Well Lena what do you think?" "Honestly I hate the idea of asking them for anything but Callie's life matters and she really needs this but I think before we talk to the Quinn's we should talk to Callie first." "I think that is a great idea love." I said before kissing my wife on her forehead.

 **Callie's POV**

I was sitting on my listing to music through my headphones when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Oh hi moms." I said as I turned around and removed my headphones." "Can mama and I talk to you for a minute love?" "Sure moms whats up?" "Well your mom and I were wondering if you would be okay with asking the Quinn's to see if they would be willing to get tested." I can always tell that Lena does not like talking about the Quinn's. She gets this look in here eyes every time their name is mentioned but I guess she has good reason for it. "I guess but I don't know why they would I mean they are probably still mad about the adoption.

 **Lena's POV**

The adoption was the most agonizing prepossess I have ever been through all we wanted was for Callie to be our daughter but Robert Quinn and his family did everything they could to keep that from hap happening and it did not end well at all.

 **Flashback**

 **Lena's POV**

"I can't believe this Stef." "I know love but we will fight this Lena and we will not give up." Robert had signed the abandonment papers. He gave up his rights but when he found out that Sophia ripped them up before they could be mailed he refused to sign them again. Then he decided to sue for full custody. During the meeting with the judge he claimed that if Callie were to be allowed to stay with us that we would turn her gay. From the very beginning of case the Judge seemed to do everything his his power to keep Callie from being adopted so I was not surprised when he agreed with Robert and decided that until a permanent decision could be made that Callie should stay with him that way she could get to know him.

Stef had decided to look into emancipation for Callie and once Robert found out he put an end to that. We thought that Callie would be gone forever until Stef found out that Robert was having an affair and she threatened to tell his wife if he did not sign the abandonment papers again. A week after we were able to adopt Callie Robert's wife found out about the affair and he blamed Stef for it.

 **Present**

 **Stef's POV**

"I know Callie girl but it won't hurt to ask and I have a feeling that they will do what they can to try and help." I said hoping my words to be true. "okay mom let's ask."

 **10 minutes later**

"I called Robert and he has agreed to meet us tomorrow." I said as I sat between Callie and Lena


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys I am sorry for the late update. I recently started working so I have less free time now with training hours and all, so I won't be able to update as much as when I first started this story but I will update whenever I have free time. Also to the review that said don't ditch this I just wanted to let you know that I don't plain on doing that because I want to keep it going for awhile and do a lot more flashbacks. Thanks for all the reviews so for and as always please enjoy and please review/favorite/follow and remember I am not lucky enough to own the Fosters heck I'm only lucky enough to own my shoes.**

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

Today I am suppose to see him. I am suppose to see the man that tried to take me away from my moms. From my brother, my family. He almost took away the only love I have felt in nearly eight years and not because he loves me but because he didn't want Stef and Lena to raise me. He didn't want them to turn me gay. I hated hearing him say that but it did make me think about my first night with the Fosters.

 _ **Flashback**_

"So, Mariana and Jesus were in the foster program, too. They came to us about eight years ago, and we formally adopted them five years ago." Lena said as she set the table for dinner.

Jesus quickly blurted out "Foster system sucks." "Jesus!" Lena quickly said scolding him. "He's right. It kind of does." Mariana quickly said coming to her brothers defense."Okay." I could tell Lena agreed with Jesus and Mariana.

"What happened to your face? - Get in a fight?" Jesus asked as he placed a bowl on the table but was almost cut off by Lena. "Uh Callie's kind of had a rough day. So, how about we cool it with the third degree."

As I headed from the bathroom back to the kitchen I heard another male voice coming from the kitchen. "Hey, guys." I heard him say. "Hey! How was the audition?"I heard Lena ask."It was good, it was good. I made the finals" "Oh, my God! - That's fantastic." I could tell by Lena's voice that she was super excited. "It's not that big of a deal." As I walked back into the kitchen I heard Lena say "It is a huge deal. Are you kidding me? That's like a 5,000 dollar scholarship, isn't it?

"When is it?" Mariana asked. It's tomorrow and we're all going So, homework right after school, please? Lena said as she placed a hand on Jesus's shoulder. I sat down next to the good looking boy. "Who's this?" He asked once I sat down. "Oh, this is Callie. She's going to be staying with us for a little while." Lena said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Staying with us. Um, nice to meet you." He said looking at Lena then looking at me before placing food on my plate. "What about him?" I asked. "What?" Lena asked with a confused look. " How'd you get him? A ninety-nine cent store? They have everything there." I could hear the little bit of laughter in Lena's voice when she spoke. "Um, Brandon is my partner Stephanie's biological son from her previous marriage." A second after Lena spoke up a blond woman dressed in a police uniform walked in the door. "Hey honey." "Hi." Lena responded. "It smells great.  
Lasagna. Delicious, thank you." The blond said as she walked over to Lena. "How are you, honey?" "Good, how are you?" The blond said as she kissed Lena. The blond then turned to everyone and said "Hi babies!" What? Nobody told you our mom's a cop?" Jesus asked once he noticed I was watching them. Mariana quickly added "See, this is why no boys ever want to come over." "As it should be." The blond said as she opened her drink. "So, you're dykes." I quickly said. "They prefer the term "people," but yeah, they're gay." Jesus responded. "And he's the real son." I said as the all looked at me. "And who's this?" The blond said slightly giggling as she looked at Lena.

 **Present**

 **Callie's POV**

I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." I said. "Hey love what you up to?" Mom said as she walked over to my bed. "I was just thinking about my first night here." "Good times. Good times." Mom said as she shoved me playfully. "Mom, I'm sorry." I said a I gave her a big hug." "Oh Callie girl what are you sorry for?" "I'm sorry for calling you and mama dykes." "Oh love it's okay. You don't have to apologize. You had been through a lot that day." "i love you mom." "i love you to Callie girl. Are you ready to go meet with Robert?" I shook my head yes even though I really wasn't looking forward to looking at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I should have more free time for a while so I should be able to update more often but just a heads up I'm thinking about maybe wrapping this story up pretty soon but as for now please enjoy. Also this chapter is shorter then all the others.**

 **Callie's POV**

I sat silently for the whole car ride. I was afraid of what was going to happen next. The Quins could be the key to saving my life and that really scared me. The last time I saw Sophia I told her she was dead to me.

 **Flashback**

"Its to late Robert already signed the papers." I said as I looked to Sophia who was quick to respond "But it's not to late." "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "He didn't sign the papers." Sophia what do you mean?" "He didn't sign the papers, well technically he did but they were never sent. I took them before they could be mailed and I ripped them up. Callie we can be a family. We can finally be sisters." "No Sophia. I will never be your sister. You ruined everything. You are dead to me!" I yelled before running off."

 **Present**

Here we were sitting in the Quins living room. I could see Sophia staring at me. We sat in silence for a few good minutes until mom spoke up.

 **Stef's POV**

"I am glad you agreed to meet with us." I said while looking at the Quins." "It sounded urgent on the phone." Robert said as he placed his drink on the table next to him. "Callie, she well she." I had to pause for a minute before continuing. "Robert Callie is sick." "What is wrong with her?" I heard Sophia ask. "She has Leukemia and she needs a bone marrow transplant and that is what brings us here. Non of us are a match and we were hoping that one of you would be willing to get tested to see if you are a match.

Everyone was surprised with Sophia and Robert both said they will get tested. "Callie if you need anything at all just ask." Robert said.

I could tell that Callie wanted to leave. ''Thank you again fro meeting uwith us and thank you for agreing to get tested. "Stef I know we have our differences but this is Callie's life at steak so I will be here every step of the way. Robert said as we all stood up.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N this is the final chapter for this story and it will be kind of short because I can't really think of what t do for the final chapter but I hope you still enjoy it.. Once I finish my other story I plain to start another one so if any you have any ideas on what kind of story you would like to read let me know. I am open to all kinds of suggestions. Please enjoy.**

 **Lena's POV**

It had been almost a week since the meeting with the Quins and we hadn't heard anything about the testing yet.

I was in my office looking over some budget papers for the school when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said after I picked up the office phone.

"Is this Lena Adams Foster?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Yes it is."

"Hi Lena this is Dr. Williams. I just wanted to inform you that Robert Quin has come back as a match to Callie and he has agreed to come in to donate. I just need to know when work best for you?"  
"That is great news. As soon as possible is great for us."

"Okay how does tomorrow at ten a.m. Sound?"

"That is perfect see you then." I said before hanging up the phone. I couldn't help but shed some tears. Now they weren't tears of sadness, They were rears of happiness and relief.

 **Callie's POV**

When Lena first told me the news about Robert I was a little worried that he wouldn't come through for me but once he had I was grateful.

It had been a month since the transplant and It was time for me to go to the Doctor to have some tests done t see if the leukemia was in fact gone. Once the Doctor told us the good news Jude looked happier then I had seen him in a long time. I must admit I was very grateful to Robert and he had seemed to change for the better. He finally became part of my family and So did the rest of the Quins. I ha more people that loved me then I had ever had. I had felt like I finally belonged and I finally felt like the Universe was not against me.

 **THE END**


End file.
